Our Role in This Mad World
by OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Female!Tony AU; Major Spin-off of Everything Left Unfulfilled. Takes place between chapters 10 and 11. Fenrir decides that the kind Goddess who helped him needs comforting, and his papa is the best at comforting (at least for him). Shenanigans begin as the little pup begins to try to get his two favorite people to like one another. Not Howard/Team Cap Friendly


_Female!Tony AU; Spin-off of Everything Left Unfulfilled. Takes place between chapters 10 and 11. Fenrir decides that the kind Goddess who helped him needs comforting, and his papa is the best at comforting (at least for him). Shenanigans begin as the little pup begins to try to get his two favorite people to like one another. Implied/One-Sided Loki/Female!Tony Stark Not Howard/TeamCap Friendly_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for supporting Everything Left Unfulfilled! Here's the first promised Poly spinoff! It's set between Chapters 10 and partially set into 11.**_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Fenrir woke up to quiet sobs coming from the kitchen, only a few rooms away from where his makeshift den was. Uncle Thor was scared of him and wouldn't let him cuddle, and his papa told him they couldn't shift unless he wanted them to separate again. The Kind Goddess who reunited them always welcomed his company whenever she was awake, often after the sun had set and the stars had returned. Standing, he stretched and let out a tiny noise before peeking into the room, ears pulling back at the sight of the woman sitting on the floor, forearms resting on her knees and head on her forearms. It was obvious that she was trying to stay quiet, and as he watched, he saw her struggle to take deep breaths, hands going into her hair and _pulling._

With a small noise, he moved forward, trying to put his nuzzle between her hands and her head, but instead of a weak laugh, there was only a quiet sob, though at this point of her panic attack, it was just a sharp inhale that didn't reach her lungs. Pulling his ears back, he backed away, running towards the rooms his father and uncle were in.

He scratched at the door until JARVIS, he invisible man who was the Kind Goddess's son, opened it, allowing him to plow straight into a bemused Loki. "Fenrir, what is it? Surely is can wait for morning?"

 _Panic attack_ , he told him, and the god's eyes widened. He led him to where she was sitting, and laid a few feet away, head on his paws as she seemed torn as to latch onto his father or push him away.

"Breathe with me, Antonia. You're here, you're safe." He continued to say those words until the ravenette was able to match his breaths. "Are you alright?"

"Isn't it supposed to be unseemly for a prince to be sitting with a commoner?" Jokes were usually her go-to way of saying 'you're over reacting', Fenrir noted with a huff that echoed his father's. "Dear God, I just realized there's two of you to nag me."

"Antonia," his father said in the same tone that made him always feel relaxed. "What did you see?"

* * *

She was back on Titan, and in front of her was Peter, shaking from pain as he stumbled towards her. _No, no, not this again, oh god, please, not this again_. She caught her son and as he clutched her, he whispered in her ear.

" _This is your fault._ "

* * *

She shook her head. "Nothing," she murmured, and for a second, had Fenrir not watched her meltdown to begin with, he would've believed her.

"Please, Min kjære , you've done so much for me. Let me return the favor." There was a slight pause before-

"Ok."

* * *

Toni jerked and tried to jump away, but the teen's grip on her body tightened, and from over his shoulder, she saw Rogers and Barnes, blood smeared on their knuckles, murder in one set of eyes and anguish in another. " _You shouldn't've stuck you nose in our business Stark_ ," Rogers sneered while Barnes, _Anguishitwasn'thisfaultwhycouldn'theseethatIknewthat?_ , stayed silent. " _You just had to see what was in the bunker. You had to disgrace my friend over and over again. I bet you deserved what Howard gave you._ "

"You're lying," she whispered as Peter squeezed her more, and she felt like she could barely breathe. "Howard was a bastard; I was just a girl. I was innocent."

* * *

"Did he raise his hand?" Fenrir shivered at his father's tone, for it reminded him of when Odin had announced he was to be locked away. "Did he harm you even once?" Antonia diverted her gaze, which had been on his face, and it sent their moods plummeting. "I'm sorry elskling ."

"You weren't the one who did it," she whispered. "It was Thanos."

Fenrir saw his father stiffen and the sharp scent of fear swept across the two. "What do you mean?"

* * *

"So this is your greatest fear," His voice made everything freeze and then melt away, leaving her in nothing but a black abyss with the Mad Titan. "How… _exhilarating._ "

"You're sick," she snarled. "You're sick and not here. This is… just me having a breakdown. I'm due for one, what with everyone _I fucking love dying in my arms_." Much to her horror, however, the purple man laughed, and laughed, and just when she was about to go mad, his last words to her left her jolting awake, desperately gasping for air.

 _What makes you think I didn't return with you, Antonia Stark?_

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Min kjære = My dear_**  
 ** _elskling = darling_**

 ** _Norwegian speakers please let me know if something is wrong and I'll do my best to correct it!_**

 ** _Here's the summary/title for the sequel:_**

 _Something to Believe In - Female!Tony AU; Major Spin-off of Everything Left Unfulfilled. Sequel to Our Role in This Mad World; What if Toni was more open to Loki's advances? What if they were together when Stephen joined them and they found Peter? Will follow the general plot of ELU with obvious pairings for the polyship. FrostIronStrange (Loki/Toni/Strange) and SpiderSon_

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 is set between chapters 23 and 24!**_


End file.
